The Mark
by wytchlet
Summary: Set directly after Arya defeated The Night King in the Godswood she and Bran are found safe, but through this victory a new power will awaken. Arya will have to learn to understand it quickly if she means to keep everyone she loves safe from what lurks in the shadows.


**! Major spoiler Ahead !**

**AN:** My thoughts of what I'd like to happen after the end of ep3-s8. It's long winded, random and very AU with a few oc's thrown in, but please be gentle as this my first fic. I know my grammar is awful but I just wanted to try. If you'd like me to carry on let me know if not? well that's fine too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for a few oc's that if people like this story enough for me to write them in, I will. Everything and everybody else is owned by G.R.R Martin

**\/\/\/**

* * *

The still in the night air around Winterfell was airy and sudden. It sounded like that of a graveyard or crypt, like there were no living things for miles yet there was. There was a girl of 18 and her younger brother of 17 in his wheeled chair.

There was no sound at all from outside the walled wood, at least not from what she could hear, but inside the Godswood was the sound of her own heavy panting breaths as they escaped her as puffs of steam in the cold frigid night air. The adrenaline still surged through her body like a rushing wave, not letting her relax for a second.

No she needed to stay on guard, it was just them here, '_Someone still may try and hurt him_', her heart sped up at this thought. Her heartbeat was so loud that she could hear it in her own ears, she tried to think coherently from her kneeling position amongst the shattered remains of The Night King but all she could think was _'Protect Bran, Protect Bran_' it was like a mantra in her head.

She made it slowly to her feet from the kneeling position she had landed in when she was dropped. As she stood she swayed slightly but uncharacteristically swift hands grabbed her to steady her. It took her a second to realize they were actually Bran's.

She must have been closer to him than she first thought; her brain seemed to start to catch up with her, very slowly.

_'Did that really just happen? Did I...did I really just? No it must be some sort of trick, have to stay focused_' she thought at she grabbed her Catspaw dagger back up off the ground. She was then surprised when his hand suddenly grabbed her still empty one, it was gentle but strong enough to make her look into her little brothers eyes.

And for the first time in far _far_ too long Bran's eyes held warmth and...he smiled, a real smile, his real smile! As if some sort of spell had broken from him and he was himself again.

"Arya? It's alright, you did it..." He said in a reassuring voice, when she didn't react he pulled her towards him gently so she was leaning over him. Her head was next to his on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a careful yet tight hug, the first heart felt hug she thinks she's ever received from him in their lives.

"You saved me, you killed The Night King...everyone is safe" he whispered in her ear, and just like that the adrenaline left her and her body crumpled so she was half kneeling and half being held up by Bran in his chair. The Catspaw dagger fell from her hand to the ground and she held him around his waist, it reminded her of how her father used to hold her when she was small.

"Are...are you sure?" it was the first thing she'd said since The Night King had grabbed her by the throat, her voice was ragged and it hurt so much! Her throat burned inside and out, but she'd worry about it later, right now she needed Bran's answer.

He squeezed her slightly and pushed her back from the hug a little but she stayed kneeling in front of him, ignoring the snow seeping through the knees of her pants. He raised her chin a little and studied her neck for a few seconds with a frown. It was as if he was assessing everything about it and what would come of it later, then seeming satisfied his personal knowledge he looked back to her face.

"I promise you, as your brother and the Three-eyed Raven, The Night King and all of his army will never hurt us and ours again, he's gone forever, because of you. Your God heard you say 'not today' to him so he gave the you chance to take another…" he gestured to the shards of ice next to her on the ground, which she looked at, he then pointed to all the other large piles of ice everywhere "and many more instead".

His words were so perfectly chosen but she found it hard to believe she'd done it, it had been her, not Jon and because of that she couldn't help the thought that came to her. She looked at the ground away from him, a mixture of emotions building up.

Bran watched and knew exactly where her mind was going, he decided to immediately put a stop to it.

"Arya" his tone caught her attention and she looked him in the eye instantly and was met with a hard stare, "Don't worry" she frowned and was about to say something, but he carried on.

"Yes people will be shocked and find it hard to believe it was you who gave the finishing strike, but I will personally show them the truth of what happened here if they wish to see ok? Many of your skills, old and new will be needed and important to the future. You are still to play a greater and integral part in this world and the great game but you needn't worry.

Your particular new chapter starts now, Arya, and I know you will use it wisely and fully but I urge you to follow your truest heart and deepest emotions from now on, don't remain in this all-encompassing dark, you don't need to wear it like a cloak anymore. You now have someone to share everything with, trust him to shoulder your burdens with you and I assure you, once you do, it will help provide a better future for us all"

Arya was floored by this sudden information, it felt like Bran had told her a prophecy of her personal future, '_someone to share everything with? He couldn't mean?_' But the look on his face showed she was right.

The idea confused and scared her a little but she nodded at him in acceptance. She trusted Bran wholeheartedly especially now he seemed his true self again and if he was choosing to tell her this, she'd make sure she remembers every word and would very much take the hint.

He smiled at her again, with his real smile and kissed her on her forehead and all the tension she hadn't realized she had still been holding left her and she smiled back at him as she pulled back again, a question was burning in her mind though and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Bran, who is left?" She asked her voice still sounding ragged and her throat burning painfully with every word. Why did it hurt so much? He saw her pain and guilt flashed across his eyes, he definitely knew something she didn't, he knew more than _anyone _did these days, she just didn't understand why _this_ in particular made him feel guilty.

He wasn't surprised at her question and concentrated for a couple of seconds after she asked, she waited silently. "There were many losses, too many to count. The North has suffered a devastating blow, but we will recover quickly and rebuild better than before. The survivors will see to that".

That was not the answer to the question she asked in anyway. He must have known this but didn't say anything else, annoyed she huffed and stood to her feet, she grabbed her dagger from the ground next to his chair.

"You know that answer was horrendously cryptic" she said with a raised eyebrow at him as she sheathed it to her hip, he smirked at little, "Maybe so, but we're about to see some of them so we'll find out momentarily, please use your gloves or you'll get hurt more" that threw her a little. She was about to ask what he meant but was cut short by a two voices shouting and bangs behind her.

"Bran!? Theon!? Fuck I can't get in!" the first voice said panicked.

"Wha? What do you mean? Is she in there? I can't find her anywhere! Arya!? Arya are you in there too!?" the other said sounded desperate, scared and almost choked?

Arya knowing both voices laughed to herself as her heart fluttered at their worried tones '_of course, it would be those two_' she thought before quickly turning and making her way to the doors that had indeed been blocked from the inside.

She personally had had to climb over the wall into the Godswood to get in here herself. As she got closer she neared Theon, she was about to pass him but felt a small tug on her mind and heard Bran say her name softly behind her, she stopped and turned back to him, he was staring at the Theon. He looked to her sharply, and indicated to her to go to Theon first.

She did and then saw it, a slight lift of his chest? There was no way! She went to him quickly, breathing, Theon was alive! He had dragon glass spear sticking through his side and out his back but he was miraculously still alive. "What is dead shall never die indeed" she smirked to herself.

A new sense of urgency filled her, and noting the dragon glass axe near him, she grabbed it with two hands, feeling compelled to take it with her to the door. Seeing what was there she understood why.

'_The Night King's dead must have done this_' she thought. There was a rather large piece of tree, about the size of her with maybe six swords sticking out the side closest to her. Their hilts broken off so they were just jagged steel now. The pieces of sword were lodged in the ground, making it impossible to move from the other side of the door.

There was lot of movement, banging and shouting on the other side of the doors now, the two on the other side had decided to desperately start ramming the doors to get in. But it didn't work, for the more they pushed, the more the tree became lodged in the ground.

'_Ingenious_' she thought truthfully looking at the blockade, '_The Night King meant for no body to get in for a while_' yet she had, thanks to her training in Braavos.

She raised the actually quite heavy axe above her head and swung the dragon glass down on one of the normal steel swords, which visibly fractured. She did it again and it broke completely into several pieces '_I'll have to apologise to him for saying these weren't strong_' she thought.

The two outside must have heard the noise because she could hear them shouting again, she ignored them again as she prepared for the next blade, lifting the heavy weapon over her head once more. She did this at least twice for each blade.

Finally they were all broken and she dropped the axe next to her on the ground. Exhaustion was definitely having a toll on her now and her throat was still incredibly painful, why was simply breathing heavy hurting so much?

Leaving her wondering till later she walked to the side of the tree where the blades had been. '_No wonder Bran told me to put my gloves back on_' she thought only just noticing the shards still remaining in the tree once she was in position. She pulled her leather gloves on and carefully she placed her hands on it and started rolling the heavy wood towards her with a slow ease.

Using all her strength she took a step or two back rolling the tree with her while digging her heels in the snow for support, '_it's a good thing the ground of the Godswood is mostly even_' she thought, she'd never be able to stop this if it started rolling towards Theon or Bran.

After a couple more seconds of rolling the doors were finally free to swing inwards and the two at the door rushed in just as she fell to her knees with her head against the tree, luckily there were no shards there. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths which strained her pained throat; she still held the tree secure so that it didn't roll.

The two newcomers into the Godswood were by her side in seconds, taking her burden away and maneuvering it off sideways between them. Then one of them dropped to a kneeling position next to her hugging her hard, the other was standing in front of her in what seemed to be shocked silence.

"Seven hells! Arya!?" the one hugging her said in low voice that made her smile and hug him back. She looked up into Jon's face and saw dirt and minor cuts all over him, she also saw a number of burns too but other than that he seemed otherwise fine. She let out a small breath and smiled at him, she then felt a tug on her mind, understanding she looked towards Bran. Jon followed her gaze and all but jumped to his feet and ran towards him hugging Bran in his chair much like she had.

She turned her head away letting her brothers have their moment and looked up at the man standing in front of her, and her heart skipped a beat.

She hadn't realized till he was in front of her now how much she cared for him, '_no care is too simple and it doesn't remotely scratch the surface actually_' she thought to herself, yes their night before had been frenzied and all about 'not knowing whether they'd live or die'. She half wished they'd waited now, because she knew the truest extent of her feelings but had no idea how to express them.

Knowing she could have lost him for good made her feel like her stomach had just dropped out. The idea shook her to her core and hurt more then she could possibly ever describe and deciding actions where better she took her near shredded gloves off and reached out to him, he immediately went to his knees in front of her, his inches from her own.

She placed a hand on his cheek gently and held his face and poured all her deepest feelings into one word, not caring about the pain her throat caused her.

"Gendry" she breathed out and that one whisper of his name seemed to shatter all the strength that was restraining him. He closed his eyes as he grabbed her hand in both of his and pressed it tightly to his cheek, holding it firmly in place as he wept openly, freely and without shame. She hadn't ever seen a man show more real emotion than this in her life. Terror, exhaustion and pain rolled off him, but something else was there too, something he wasn't willing to let escape, not yet.

"Gods, Arya! I...looked everywhere for you...I couldn't find you...I thought maybe one of the dead or dragon fire..." He broke down more, the images had obviously been haunting him, she wouldn't let them.

She put her other hand on his face and held it in both her hands, much like she had hours before in the archery range and wiped his tears away with her thumbs. She studied his bloodied and dirtied face, from the deep gash on his head, to the bruises and slight burns and felt he'd never looked more beautiful to her.

"Gendry, look at me?" her voice strained with pain yet still commanding, he did instantly and her breath left her again. The look he was giving her was so raw and pure she knew for a fact she'd never be looked at like that by anyone else in her life.

She brought his forehead to rest against hers slowly; they both closed their eyes at the contact. "I'm here in front of you" she said, her voice raspy even to her own ears. Opening her eyes again she looked at him, he copied her.

"I'm here, alive and whole. I'm not dead or ashes in the wind, I'm right here with you, holding you. Let me prove it" and with that she pulled his mouth to hers in a kiss, but this wasn't a hard, frenzied 'we could be dead tomorrow' kiss like their last.

No this was a kiss that laid the depths of their souls out bare for them and everyone around them to see. It was terrifying and calming at the same time, their feelings raged through them like liquid fire and rolled off them in waves and when she pulled back to look at him it didn't stop, it was like a vortex around them that only they could feel.

Gendry was about to say something but a voice stopped him, "though I'm incredibly curious about how all this came to be, I need urgent help over here" Arya and Gendry looked over to Jon who was kneeling next to Theon, and guilt smashed into her like a wave hitting a ship.

She tried to stand to go over but her exhausted body wouldn't move, Gendry stood to his feet immediately though and ran over. If Jon was angry at them he was expertly not showing it instead focusing on Theon. "He took a Dragon glass spear to the side protecting Bran from The Night King, he should be dead already but his stubborn Iron Born blood has kept him alive" Jon said aloud, that sounded wrong to Arya and she was about to say something but Bran beat her to it.

"No Jon, Theon isn't alive because he's Iron born, that has nothing to with it in at all..." Arya nodded, and finished Bran's sentence drawing Jon's and Gendry's eyes to her. "He's still alive because Theon is more Stark than Greyjoy and The Pack" she said, looking pointedly at Gendry and then to Jon's eyes, "all The Pack survives" challenging him to try and fight her on her double-edged meaning.

Bran smiled, Gendry looked at her and understanding dawned on him, his heart leapt at the implications she'd made and he smiled at her. He then turned to Jon, and was instantly nervous. Jon was silent and then strangely to Gendry but not Arya he looked to Bran behind him. They seemed to have silent conversation for a minute, he then smiled and put a reassuring hand on Gendry's tense shoulder, looking at him and nodding to Arya.

"Aye, that we do" he took his hand from Gendry's shoulder, the tension leaving him. "Now let's get him up and take him to someone who can help and come back for these two?" Jon said to him, Gendry nodded.

"Yes Lord Sn..." but Jon cut him off, "it's just Jon, Gendry", Gendry met his eyes and nodded after few seconds. "Ok Jon, let's go" and they carefully got Theon under his arms and legs and carried him from the Godswood.

Arya watched them go, it was then she noticed the sky was slowly becoming pink. She remembered reading once that when a battle had been fought that the dawn was always red the next day. She understood why now and she didn't want to know how many losses they had suffered for the sky to be as red as it was, it would hurt too much.

"Don't worry Arya, it is bad now but I promise it won't stay like this long" he said with an air of finality and she couldn't help but he confused at his words, what did he know?

She didn't have time to ask as she was being swept up in strong arms. Any other time she'd of kicked and screamed to be put down, but right now she didn't have the energy to fight and if she was honest with herself, she was happy to have the option of walking taken from her.

She looked into Gendry's eyes and finally let her exhaustion take hold completely and fell into deep senseless sleep, comfortable and safe in his arms. Gendry was slightly alarmed at this and went to try and wake her, "Gendry let her sleep, she fought the hardest battle in her life today" Bran said as Jon wheeled him over to them in his chair.

Gendry wanted to argue but Bran's soft gaze on his older sister stopped him. "Will she be alright?" he asked the younger man, this was the first time they had spoken to each other, Bran met his eyes and Gendry knew his answer.

"After what she did today, Arya will be more than alright" he looked to his sister again and Gendry followed his gaze his eyes finding the hand print branded into neck and was shocked, "how did she get that!" he asked Bran but it was Jon who answered.

"The Night King" Gendry looked to him stunned but was met with nothing but a prideful gaze at Arya, "right before she stabbed him with her valyrian steel dagger" he met Gendry stunned gaze with his pride filled ones.

"Arya killed The Night King, she saved us or what's left of us" Jon added and Gendry knew what he meant.

"She isn't finished yet" both men turned to Bran who was smiling his own knowing prideful smile but his pride looked deeper, stronger than Jon's.

"She needs to rest but in the mean time we need to gather everyone we can, we're going to need their help" Jon nodded and started pushing Bran's chair towards the doors to the Godswood with Gendry walking beside him with Arya in his arms.

"Yeah we need to find other survivors and injured" Jon put in but Bran shook his head, "no we don't we just need one's strong enough to move everyone into an open space, dead or injured" this shocked Jon. "Why in seven hells do we need to do that? It'll take days! The injured may as well be dead by then?" Bran smiled that knowing smile again and shook his head. "No it won't, when we get to the court yard you'll find out why" and then he stopped, Jon looked at Gendry who was just as confused as him.

"All right have it your way" he said to his enigma of a brother, they continued walking.

* * *

They'd seen a few of their own along the way. Ser Jamie, Ser Brienne, Podrick, Tormund and The Hound to be exact, all had asked what had happened and all had been told by Bran they would have their answers by the end of the day, but that they had to go right now. Before they could leave though, The Hound stopped Gendry when he saw Arya in his arms.

Surprising to everyone but Gendry and Bran, The Hound couldn't stop himself from taking a gentle hold of her wrist in his huge hand, a worried look flashing across his face briefly but Gendry saw it. He figured he should be shocked at how much The Hound cared for Arya or that he personally should hate him, considering it was him who outed Arya to The Brotherhood back then which set of a cycle of events which caused them to be taken by them and then separated, but he couldn't not when he could see the care on the burned man's face.

"She's ok Clegane, she's just worn out from her last fight" Gendry told him, The Hound looked up at the use of his actual name, he wasn't used to people being familiar with him, not sure if he liked it or not but considering the whinging boy's closeness to the small bitchy wolf in his arms, he supposed he'd let it slide…just for her.

"Never seen her this quiet, not even in the entire year I was stuck with her…it's wrong" he said and Gendry could definitely agree with him there. Looking over The Hound's shoulder at Jon and Bran who were waiting ahead of him Gendry turned back to The Hound.

"Listen we both know how bloody stubborn she is, and even though we both hate to admit it she's also incredibly strong, mentally and physically. She'll get through this and when she wakes up, she'll be lording it over you, that you showed so many people you care about a little girl who robbed you and left you to die, so you better prepare yourself for that" Gendry said with a smirk at The Hound who could only grunt at the truth of it all.

"Seven hells I'm never going to hear the last of it, am I?" he said letting go of Arya's wrist gently again and stepping out of Gendry's way so he could pass. The younger man shook his head with a grin, "nope" he then held Arya tighter, then nodding one last time The Hound he walked over to Jon and Bran.

The Hound was glad the little bitch had her whinging Smithy to look after her, '_you chose a goodun' there girl, hope you know that?_' The Hound thought to himself as he watched four leave through the broken gate to the rest of what was left of Winterfell, he then turned to help the others carry on looking for survivors.

* * *

The sun had fully risen by the time they got to the courtyard entrance of Winterfell. Davos saw them first when they entered the courtyard, the amount of death and devastation around them was indescribable. Jon and Gendry were speechless but Bran kept maintaining it would be fine. Jon had a hard time believing anything would be fine again. Davos quickly made his way to them from the what was left of the battlements, though happy to know they were all safe he had a look of alarm on his face.

"My Lord I'm glad you, your brother and sister are all well, or as well as can be. And you lad?" he put his hand on the back of Gendry's head and smiled at him. "It's good to finally know all that rowing and shaping steel for years obvious worked to your advantage" Gendry laughed while still holding Arya to him, "You too Ser Davos, I'm glad you're still standing" Gendry said meaning every word, Davos smiled back at him hearing the not so hidden care in Gendry's voice.

Davos noticing Arya shiver in Gendry's arms at the same time he did quickly took his cloak of and threw it over her. He'd seen the way she'd been fighting with her staff and had watched her nearly die by the hands of the dead on the battlements. He'd tried his best to help her but couldn't, he'd been blocked from her, she had then ran off into the castle. He caught sight of her hours later, near breaking her neck running towards where he knew the Godswood to be; obviously she'd got there in time. He patted her shoulder and met Gendry's eyes who nodded his thanks to him for the cloak.

He nodded back but his face grew suddenly serious again, "happy to hear but I think, My Lord, you should look at what's just turned up outside the trench" Jon looked confused and turned to look at Bran who nodded at him. Jon pushed Bran's chair to just outside what was left of the gates, then stopped. He looked at Bran who nodded again and the three men plus Arya in Gendry's arms walked forward, Davos slightly more weary than the other two.

What met them sent Gendry's mind reeling and shocked him to his core, Jon instead was awed by it all for a second. He then broke into a smile and looked at Bran behind him, _'he must have warged to bring them all here_' he thought looking around; he'd never seen anything like it.

There on the other side of their ravaged trench, a respectable distance from their dead and injured, as far back as he could see, was uncountable number of huge wolves. Probably the biggest Pack he'd ever seen. The biggest pack anyone had seen. Jon quickly raised the bridge they'd rigged to collapse and he and Davos tied and secure it so they could cross. The three men and Arya crossed in silence.

As they got closer Jon could see that some were about as big as Ghost, some bigger, some smaller, all intimidatingly quiet. They were sitting, standing or lying down as if they were waiting to be invited into Winterfell; Jon was positive that was exactly the case. Once the wolves saw the humans were desirable distance away a movement from inside the huge pack started.

The three men stopped as some of the Pack parted to make a path for the biggest creature Jon had ever seen in this life other than the two dragons to his extreme far right. It walked to them slowly, cautiously with a silence that should betray it huge size but it didn't. It stopped to look at the three men in turn but its eyes settled on Arya in Gendry's arms, and started walking faster.

Jon had to physically grab Gendry from behind to stop him running away with Arya in fear, "Don't move!" He whispered loud enough to stop Gendry in his tacks, which he did but was not happy about it.

"Are you insane? Why not?" Gendry demanded as the biggest wolf he'd ever seen in his life stopped in front of him. No this was no normal wolf, this was an Alpha Direwolf. It's grey, tan and white patterned fur was beautiful but it's huge body, which was at least a foot or two taller than a horse's and it body twice as big, terrified him.

"Because if you try to run with Arya, she'll rip you apart" Jon answered with a laugh, Gendry and Davos looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Sorry but I don't see how that's funny at all, and what do you mean 'she'?" said Davos from the side, but Jon's thoughts were confirmed as a familiar red-eyed albino Direwolf came out from behind the much larger Alpha and came up to Jon.

Davos knew this one; it was Ghost, Jon's Direwolf. Jon met him and kneeled in front of him. He ran his hand through his rough fur and gave him a tight hug, then stood up and turned to Gendry who stood rooted to the spot.

Gendry was currently engaged in a heated a staring contest; he was staring into the giant Alpha Direwolf's amber eyes and suddenly he felt a growing calm come over him. He suddenly felt he had an otherworldly connection to this creature and this led him to feel another much _stronger_ connection beyond this but he couldn't place it right now, it felt like his soul was crying to be completed but it couldn't find what it was looking for, strange.

He'd never met the Alpha in his life but it was like he was staring straight into its mind and heart and it into his. Recognition dawned on him and he realized, he knew her name. Arya had described her and told him about her when they had traveled together for those few years; he had said he would like to meet her one day and Arya had been sad and nodded, saying she wished she could see her again too.

He never thought actually _would _meet her though. The strange recognition calmed him and he relaxed his grip on Arya enough so the Direwolf could see her finally.

Her amber gaze fell on Arya and her ears flattened to her head as she sniffed her, she shifted her weight and whined loudly in what Gendry described only as uncertainty and fear as she couldn't _feel _Arya right now, Gendry could feel the strong emotions coming from the Alpha somehow though he didn't know how '_maybe my connection to Arya?_' He thought to himself, he wasn't sure.

It was obvious that Jon could feel the Alpha too, through his connection to Ghost so both of them knew that the Alpha knew Arya was here, but she also somehow _wasn't_ as well, it unnerved the giant creature.

It was heart-breaking for Gendry to watch the Alpha fear and whine for Arya and he needed to reassure this strong creature. So on instinct and with a little bit fumbling he managed to gently take Arya's lax hand from under Davos cloak into his own and put it on the Alpha's muzzle, so her wrist was resting on the her nose.

This confused Davos greatly but not Jon or Bran who was still watching from the other side of the trench.

"You can feel it right?" Gendry asked as the Alpha closed her eyes, almost like she was concentrating, "her heart beating against your nose? Her smell? She's alive, Nymeria! And when she wakes up I'll bring her straight back to you, I promise…" he looked at Jon who smiled and nodded at him encouragingly.

He met Nymeria's eyes again, "…I promise you, as the mate your sister has _chosen_, as _Pack_" the strong feeling he felt before washed over him like a wave again and the sense of _Pack _seemed to echo throughout every wolf gathered around, and immediately Gendry never felt safer in his life. He felt odd feeling in his soul again for a few seconds. it was comforting and strange to him at the same time, '_what is that?_' he thought to himself but again it disappeared and he pushed it to the back of his mind for later. He knew Nymeria understood every word he said, and after giving Arya's hand a slight lick and pushing it gently back to Gendry she walked to Jon and Ghost.

"Ser Davos can you go back with Gendry and bring Bran here please?" asked Jon, Davos understanding that they were now in no danger nodded and walked over to Gendry who after putting Arya's hand back under the cloak and getting a nod from Jon turned and walked back towards the trench to Bran.

But as he was walking away Gendry couldn't help he was leaving something unfinished behind, he had no idea what though and it frustrated him, Arya shivered in his arms and his first thoughts were immediately back on her again.

Davos couldn't help looking at how Gendry was holding Arya, who was still unconscious to everything around her. He saw how carefully he held her, like it was she was the most precious thing in the world to him. He stopped Gendry so he could tuck the cloak tighter around Arya and once again when she shivered, Gendry nodded to him.

"Thank you, Ser Davos" Davos could tell that that thanks was for a lot of things, he looked from Gendry to Arya.

"Think nothing of it lad; she's one of the best fighters in Westeros that young woman you're carrying. Definitely one of best women fighters I've seen and I've seen a few in my time, most likely take out any man, she could. But even the best fighters, man or woman need someone to come home to at the end of the day" he looked from Arya to Gendry who was hanging on to his every word, it reminded him of how his son used to soak up every word he said and it tugged at his heart to know Gendry saw him the same way.

He raised his arm and put it around Gendry's shoulders and squeezed him gently and started walking him forward again. "I'm happy you and the Lady Arya have that in each other, if what you told that Alpha Direwolf is true, she's already accepted and wants to be with you. An I hope you are not stupid enough to go back on that otherwise…" he looked over his shoulder at the humongous Pack behind them, "I don't think there'll much of you left to mourn" he stated in a whisper and Gendry laughed a loud nodding his understanding and agreement which caused Davos to laugh too.

"Understood and thanks for the sage advice, you old fart" Gendry said as they got back to Bran, Davos looked at him in mock outrage at the insult, "Eh less of the old!" he said then laughed taking his arm from Gendry.

Gendry shook his head and looked at Bran, who was just waiting patiently, "What do you think of Arya's sister?" he asked, Gendry looked back at the hulking body of Nymeria in the distance, Jon was even smaller than normal next to her, Gendry spoke truthfully. "She beautiful, dangerous and powerful, exactly what I imagine Arya would be like as a Direwolf" Bran and even Davos agreed with the description.

"Gendry find Sansa and tell her I promise Arya will be fine, she needs Sam or Maester Wolkan for her throat and the cut on her head but other than that she'll be fine. She'll wake up in a few hours. Take care of her Gendry, tell Sansa that Jon wants you at Arya's side at all times, you are not to leave the room for any reason what so ever. Even for the sake of decency you do not leave, Sansa's won't like it, but she also won't question it" Gendry nodded and carried on walking with Arya.

He didn't mention that there was rather no point in him leaving for decency sake anyway, he knew every inch of the woman in his arms now, he'd made sure he'd committed it to his memory last night, in what he was positive was going to be their first and only night together before the battle would take them away from this life. But he had been very wrong, they'd both survived and he hoped from Arya's words and actions in the Godswood to Jon and his then sudden introduction and acceptance into 'The Pack' by the Alpha promised whatever future he had with Arya would be anything but boring.

* * *

Davos watched Gendry go, then turned and carefully wheeled Bran across the bridge over the trench to Jon.

Nymeria wagged her tail slightly in recognition to Bran and sniffed him; he scratched her under her chin. "Thank you Nymeria for coming home, I know not being able to come back earlier with Arya was difficult for you, but it was the right thing" Nymeria licked his cheek gently, careful not to knock him sideways from his chair. She then stood back and looked over her shoulder.

Her pack moved again to reveal another smaller wolf, not as big as Nymeria was but bigger than Ghost. It was as big as a horse and looked about as strong as one too, Jon and Davos saw the slight limp in its walk as it made its way over to Bran, it was heavily scared all over its body and without its right eye, it also looked like half of its left ear had been ripped off by what looked to be human teeth but there was still a strength to the battle torn Direwolf that could not be extinguished by it trials.

Even though he knew he was alive it still pained Bran to see him this way. "Summer..." Bran choked as Summer stopped a foot away from him, he covered his eyes with his hand at his own in shame at seeing his best friend's condition due to his actions.

"I'm sorry for leaving you in there with them...I'm so sorry!" the one eyed Direwolf's ears went flat to his head as Bran cried for the first time in years. Summer took that last step forward and put his head on Bran's shoulder and whined.

'_You didn't have a choice brother, it was my sacrifice to make so you would live and I made it and I would do it again. But I see where I have lost an eye, you have gained one…finally' _Bran laughed at the sarcasm and humor in the words and the not so subtle hint at Bran's new status as the Three-Eyed Raven, though he was the only one who could hear it. "Yes I suppose your right there", Davos was sure he was hearing a one-sided conversation but Jon understood. He watched as Bran hugged Summer and cried into his neck.

Bran had told him how he had been separated from Summer and Hodor and though he knew Summer and had survived Bran was unsure if he would ever forgive him. Obviously Bran's doubts had been for nothing.

"So Bran you said we needed to move all our injured and dead out here" Jon asked with a confused Davos looking on in silence, "I'm guessing The Pack…" he was cut off by a annoyed snort from Ghost and Jon laughed "sorry the _rest_ of The Pack is going to help us? but why?" Bran nodded letting Summer go from the hug but keeping one hand in his fur.

"You'll see when Arya wakes up"

* * *

**/\/\/\**

**AN:** so what did you guys think? Good enough to carry on? Please let me know in comments, thank you :)


End file.
